megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man 10: Legends of the Blue Bomber
This article is about the graphic novel; you may be looking for the game Mega Man 10. : Previous Volume: Mega Man Volume 9 - Dawn of X ←— : —→ Next Volume: Mega Man Volume 11 - The Ultimate Betrayal Mega Man Volume 10: Legends of the Blue Bomber was the intended tenth volume in the Mega Man trade-paperback series published by Archie Comics. This volume contains reprints of stories from the "Legends of the Blue Bomber" story arc from Mega Man #41-#44. Solicitations for the book stated that the book was originally planned for a September 16, 2015 release date, but it has since been delayed or cancelled. Official solicitation :MEGA MAN is the hit action-adventure series from Archie Comics! :Mega Man has struggled and fought against Dr. Wily's forces twice now. Each time he has had to face down eight powerful Robot Masters. Before, you stood at the Blue Bomber's side as he fought the impossible odds. :This time, he's coming for you! :Join Dr. Wily's latest team of Robot Masters and see through their eyes as they fight against Mega Man! And between each unique point of view, a sinister plot is brewing, building to Dr. Wily's ultimate betrayal! :MEGA MAN VOL. 10 collects MEGA MAN #41-44. Reprinted stories Legends of the Blue Bomber - Part One: With Grace, Without Fear Legends of the Blue Bomber - Part Two: With Royalty, With Reflection Legends of the Blue Bomber - Part Three: Without Direction, With Disdain Legends of the Blue Bomber - Finale: With Honor, Without Restraint Game Differences *In the Archie Comics Mega Man comic series, the plot of Mega Man 3 would not be adapted until after an adaptation of the events of Super Adventure Rockman. As a result, a few variations exist between the game and comic versions: **The Robot Masters from this game were all brought into being by Ra Moon (the antagonist of Super Adventure Rockman) using designs created by Dr. Light and Dr. Wily, rather than being built by the two of them and then recreated by Ra Moon with the Robot Masters of Mega Man 2. The exception to this rule is Shadow Man, who in the comics is found in the same ruins as Ra Moon and restored by him. **Instead of being located at various mining sites which are taken over by the eight Robot Masters in the beginning, the Energy Elements are initially placed within Gamma but stolen by the Robot Masters during its unveiling. Dr. Wily also claims that the Robot Masters are acting out of loyalty to the destroyed Ra Moon in order to divert suspicion from himself. **While the theft of Gamma's Energy Elements takes place in Issue 36, Mega Man's quest to defeat Wily's Robot Masters does not begin until Issue 41. The intervening issues focus on a crossover storyline between Mega Man and Mega Man X. ***In addition, the arc itself is split in two, the first half deals with Mega Man confronting the eight Robot Masters, while the second half deals with his conflicts with Dr. Wily, Break Man, Gamma, and presumably Doc Robot. **Mega Man's confrontation with the Robot Masters took place on eight different planets in the game, when in the comic, Mega Man instead confronted half of them on four artificial asteroids that were knocked offline, and the remaining half on Earth. **Some focus, including Roll and Auto getting suspicious of Dr. Wily's erratic behavior and suspicious actions, are also shown, something that wasn't shown in-game. In addition, instead of Break Man confronting Mega Man during the various Robot Master levels, he instead confronts the second-generation Wily Robots to get their I.C. chips and their weapons data for Wily relating to the Doc Robot. Trivia TBA Gallery Previews MegaManArchieC041-1.jpg|Mega Man #41 - Page #1 MegaManArchieC041-2.jpg|Mega Man #41 - Page #2 MegaManArchieC041-3.jpg|Mega Man #41 - Page #3 MegaManArchieC041-4.jpg|Mega Man #41 - Page #4 MegaManArchieC041-5.jpg|Mega Man #41 - Page #5 MegaManArchieC042-1.jpg|Mega Man #42 - Page #1 MegaManArchieC042-2.jpg|Mega Man #42 - Page #2 MegaManArchieC042-3.jpg|Mega Man #42 - Page #3 MegaManArchieC042-4.jpg|Mega Man #42 - Page #4 MegaManArchieC042-5.jpg|Mega Man #42 - Page #5 MegaManArchieC042-Layout.jpg|Mega Man #42 - Page #6 Layout MegaManArchieC043-1.jpg|Mega Man #43 - Page #1 MegaManArchieC043-2.jpg|Mega Man #43 - Page #2 MegaManArchieC043-3.jpg|Mega Man #43 - Page #3 MegaManArchieC043-4.jpg|Mega Man #43 - Page #4 MegaManArchieC043-5.jpg|Mega Man #43 - Page #5 MegaManArchieC044-1.jpg|Mega Man #44 - Page #1 MegaManArchieC044-2.jpg|Mega Man #44 - Page #2 MegaManArchieC044-3.jpg|Mega Man #44 - Page #3 MegaManArchieC044-4.jpg|Mega Man #44 - Page #4 MegaManArchieC044-5.jpg|Mega Man #44 - Page #5 References Category:Archie Comics issues